


dusk

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Home, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rain, Short One Shot, Sunsets, idk how else to tag this, janus learns where his home is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Janus learns where Home is to him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't really connected to any of my ongoing story based series. This was written quite early into the morning and I'm also suffering from writers block at the moment so I apologise if it is really bad. I also apologise for not updating any of my ongoing series or works for quite a while, its a mixture of writers block and the fact that I've just started college and I have a feeling that starting Monday, I'm going to be swimming in work to do with deadlines etc. I've struggled with writer's block since like the beginning of June and I'm lucky I managed to squeeze this out of my brain without losing inspiration half way through.
> 
> Anyway, enough of that, thank you for reading!

Growing up, Remus had always loved rain. He could never pinpoint the exact reason, he wasn’t sure there even was one at this point, but it always brought him peace. The countless nights he’d sprint out the front door and into a rainstorm, his mother hot on his heels shouting something about a coat. But Remus didn’t want a coat. It wasn’t the same if he wore one. His mother would wait on the porch until he was done, never taking her eyes off him, even as she was battered by the rain herself. To her, it seemed as though her son was off in his own little world, and something in her said that she shouldn’t take these small moments away from him.

Roman never joined him. His brother was always one for sun. He liked to stand in the garden and soak in the sun’s rays, its light casting shadows across his face. Sometimes, he looked like a piece of art. At least, that is what Virgil said once.

Virgil preferred the night to the day. He liked climbing onto his roof and gazing up at the stars for hours, ignoring the fact that he should be sleeping. He’d confide in the moon all of the things he didn’t dare tell anybody else. He felt like the moon listened to him, like she _understood_ him, in a way that nobody else would. She knew all of his secrets and all of his worries and Virgil felt lighter the next morning, knowing that nobody would ever know unless he ever wanted them to. Before the moon, Virgil confided in Patton.

The older boy loved autumn. When the leaves fell from the trees, he would pile them up and then kick them down, watching as they slowly fell back down to earth. He would venture to the park and sit below the trees, smiling as the fallen leaves caught the breeze and were sent flurrying off in blurs of fiery reds and orange. His best friend, Logan, preferred the winter.

He liked curling by the fire, watching the embers flicker and the shadows dance across the walls in intricate ways. Logan preferred to wear oversized sweaters when he was home. His favourite was a gift from Patton, a hand knitted one in a cool, icy blue colour. He liked to wrap himself in a blanket and huddle on the couch, mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a book in the other. He felt the most at ease in these moments.

Janus was twenty-one when he found his moment of peace. It was there, in the garden of their rented beach side bungalow, Remus nestled into his side, arms circling his waist, watching the fire, that the feeling of _right_ settled over him. He scanned their group, a soft smile painting his face, and found that peace and _home_ doesn’t necessarily have to be a physical place, but instead it can be a feeling, and Janus felt most at ease when surrounded by his friends and in the arms of his fiancé.

Home, Janus realised, was in Remus’ arms. And right now, they were in the garden of their rented beach side bungalow, surrounded by their friends and amongst the shadows and colours of the sunset, the sound of laughter and the sea waves filling the air.


End file.
